


Buena Onda [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [69]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Or: 5 Moments in Juan Martín's 2016 Comeback, and 1 Time He Sees Even More Could Come
Relationships: Juan Martín del Potro & Andy Murray
Series: Podfic [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57513
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	Buena Onda [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [buena onda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879350) by [krisherdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown). 



> Recorded for [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70) for the 2020 Winter Podfic Treats. I hope you enjoy this, eaf!

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/weh9hlkgfu3fice/Tennis%20RPF_Buena%20Onda.mp3?dl=0) [7.3 MB, 00:16:52]


End file.
